Many methods of producing duvet covers are known from the prior art. In one of the most commonly used methods, firstly a substantially rectangular length of fabric is cut from a continuous roll. This length of fabric comprises two longitudinal edges and two transverse edges, wherein the length of the longitudinal edges is substantially double the length of the longitudinal edges of the fabric cover to be produced. Once the transverse edges have been hemmed, the length of fabric is folded to form a folded edge, in such a way that the two opposing transverse edges come to lie against one another, thereby forming the fabric cover, wherein the fabric cover is inside out, i.e. the side which will ultimately be on the inside is on the outside. In this position, the superimposed areas of the two longitudinal edges are sewn together. Buttons are then fixed to one hem and button holes matching the buttons are made in the opposing hem. Once finished, the fabric cover is reversed such that the side hitherto on the inside is turned to the outside and the seams at the longitudinal edges find themselves on the inside remote from the user. Finally, the fabric cover is folded and packaged.
A particular disadvantage of the above-described manufacturing method is the large number of stages involved, in particular in connection with the production of the button holes, sewing-on of the button fasteners and reversing of the fabric cover. In addition, the individual manufacturing stages are as a rule difficult to automate, making this known manufacturing method personnel-intensive, time-consuming and thus expensive.